Epsilon Tempests
The Epsilon Tempests are a Successor Chapter of the vaunted Ultramarines. Founded during the recent Ultima Founding with the introduction of the Primaris Space Marines. The chapter itself was created with the reawakening of the Primaris filling its ranks. Sharing the gene-stock of the Ultramarines, they are heavily influenced by the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes'', however, unlike other Codex-oriented Chapter, they still understand the importance and necessity to break these rules when needed by adapting to the situation. The name 'Epsilon' originates from the sector the fleets watches over, taking the sector's name in honour of the necessary watch. History Upon there awakening of the Primaris space marines the chapter was established, during the Indomitus Crusade following their fellow brothers and Gene-farther though the Wrap, fighting back against hordes of Heretic Astartes and many other Heretical forces though the great rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum which opened splitting the Imperium in half after the fall of Cadia. Upon the conclusion of the crusade the Epsilon Tempest used their full strength fleet to use as a homewold. Specialising in the use of ranged units alongside their heavy armour in battle, allowing for distance from their enemies if so possible, deciding to use this speciality as a advantage for siege warfare, These where a needed adaptation of doctrine With the fleet currently stationed on the outskirts of Ultramar along the Scourge Stars, recruiting from the nearby Sub-sector's Hive and Forge worlds with close proximity to the Great Rift, the Tempest end up mostly combating the forces of chaos, holding back the hoards primarily against those of the foul Death Guard. so far succeeding with this goal, the most costly and ruthless conflicts of Hive world Epsilon. Sometime after the Plague wars had concluded in order to assist the greater Imperium but still being able to maintain there duties of vigilance over the Epsilon sector and recruitment, the chapter fleet would brake off into smaller battle groups, with this the chapter decided to diverge from the Codex Astartes converting one of the Reserve Companies into a company of Vanguard and Reiver marines. With the beginning of the War of Beasts upon Hive world Vigilus a call for help was dispatched, hearing the call Marneus Calgar rallied many chapters to answer the call leading the forces of Ultramar to the besieged world. The Epsilon Tempests were one of the first chapters to follow the Chapter master of the Ultramarines, seeing such as call as a great honour for the chapter to fight alongside there parent Chapter. to this end Chapter master Vextus ordered battle groups 2,3 and 4 which held the fully strength 2nd, 3rd and 4th companies to the world. Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Resolution Being that of a fleet-based Chapter, the Battle Barge Resolution had been retrofitted turned into the Chapters Fortress Monastery, this choice was not made lightly, upon the conclusion of the Indomitus Crusade with the opening stages of the Plague Wars within the Realm of Ultramar. The Chapter fleet returned to the Realm, choosing the remain fleet based which was believed as the best strategist move, patrolling the boarding sectors and sub sectors near the scourge stars which began pouring out the Chaotic hordes of demons of Nurgle along side that of the traitor Legion of the Death Guard. With the manoeuvrability granted with fleet based status enabled the Chapter the reach distress calls assisting planets under siege, ambushing chaotic warships when needed. Holding back has many as possible protecting these worlds additionally in the process assisting their Brothers of the Ultramarines. The more the Tempest fleet could hold back the less reinforcements arrived to Ultrmar. Smaller groups splitting off to nearby Imperium worlds with the purpose of Recruitment. The fleet stands strong held together by the Fortress Monastery: Resolution, stands as the heart of the chapter, a powerful battle barge housing all of acquired Relics gathered by the Chapter during the Indomitus Crusade, housing the commanding Brothers whom aid and assist Chapter master Vextus planning the fleets movements along with future war council meetings from where all future plans of conflict will be decided. Servicing as the backbone during void combat contributed by heavy macro cannons, Torpedoes, reinforced armour and void shields, supported by it's escort frigates along with other additional Cruisers during heavy engagements. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Chapter Master: Vextus Vingoce Chief Liberian Junior Ranks *'2nd Company Captain' *'2nd Company Lieutenant:' Martelos *'3rd Company Captain' Line Ranks Sergeant Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies The chapter has almost full 10 company detachments ready for combat, each battle group has a assigned number of Companies. 1st and 2nd Companies consists of Veterans of the Indomitus Crusade being the oldest and most experienced of the entire chapter. the remaining battle companies also contain these honoured veterans however not to a greater extent, the Captain and lieutenants are also honoured veterans of the crusade. 9th Company upon the conclusion of the Plague wars had been completely renovated to consist of Primaris Vanguards due to the chapters less likely usage of stealth tactics all of these units have been placed within its own company this allows these units to hon there skills more effectively, during deployment the war council will decide if to send in squad from this company alongside the deploying battle line company. Battle Doctrine During the Chapters defining moments during the Siege of Epsilon the chapter learned to excel in void and ranged combat, keeping as much distance from the enemy as possible firing bolter rounds at a constituent target, supported by heavy armour and Hellblaster squads. The chapter Repulsor tanks and Dreadnoughts leading a spearhead or supportive role depending on circumstance, heavy weaponry keeping dealing with infantry and enemy armour. With the concentration on range combat this allows the chapter to take up defensive positions and hold them. pinning down the enemy before they get close. However this dose not stop the chapter using closer range units such as Inceptors and Aggressors, these units are still used in normal combat as the Aggressors would attack any enemy getting to close to the defensive line whilst Inceptors would strike deep into the enemy lines. Realising there strength in ranged warfare closer range and stealth units do not have much of a presence in normal company lines, however residing within there own specialist company for Reiver and Vanguard troops being deployed in combat alongside normal battle companies, sent ahead into enemy lines setting traps, ambushes and other acts of sabotage softening up the enemy before sending the battle company lowering friendly casualties whilst stick to the Codex squads of Vanguards are assigned to the scout company, allowing for the most promising scouts to assist the vanguard in combat, enabling the next wave of Battle brothers to have a greater range in experience Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Notable Campaigns Siege of Epsilon Prime During the Plague wars for the Macragge sector, The home world of the Ultramarines, domain of the revived Roboute Guilliman, lord commander of the Imperium. surrounded and bombarded from all sides of the hated Death Guard traitor Legion, Heretical reinforcements en-rout to the main forces were held back from the newly established Epsilon Tempest Chapter, the ever Vigilant guardians of the Epsilon sector massed their fleet to engage in void combat, ever pressed the overwhelming Chaos fleet landed its forces onto the Hive world leading to long and brutal conflict lasting almost the entirety of the Plague wars, the majority of the worst conflict being on Hive world Epsilon Prime which held the sector together. The chapters Battle companies landed planet side as the fleet fought above, over the course of the conflict the Imperial defenders fortified hive cities, with the assistance of the Epsilons, managed to hold off the seemingly endless swarms, claiming victory upon the total withdrawal of the Death guards forces. Vigilus Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Chapter Master Vextus Vingoce' *'1st Company Captain Nexious' *'2nd Company Captain Tarn' *'2nd Company Lieutenant Martelos' *'Brother Dreadnought Zadkiel' Encased within the frame of Leviathan Dreadnought, gifted by there parent chapter. The Ultramarines Chapter Master Calgar in recognition of the chapter success and endurance guarding there assigned sector along with watching the outskirts of the Ultramar realm upon the final days of the Plague wars, Zadkiel 4th Caption was mortally wounded and thus was placed within the chapters most prized Relic. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Epsilon Tempests primarily wears deep red coloured power armour with the exception of the shoulder pauldrons, whose insets are medium (Ultramarines) blue, in honour of their progenitors. The shoulder pauldron trim is yellow in colour. As Scions of Guilliman, the Epsilon Tempests parallels their Ultramarines forebears very closely in terms of Chapter markings and badges of rank. The white squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron indicates an individual battle-brother's assigned combat role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran). A small white roman numeral stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron inset designates squad assignment. The colour of the wings of the Aquila or Imperialis worn on the chest guard indicates company assignment in accordance to the dictates of the Codex Asartes - i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), ect. The standard Epsilon Tempests helmet is deep red, while Lieutenants are designated by a single white vertical stripe. Senior Sergeants of Veteran status are proclaimed by a small yellowish-gold coloured skull, worn in the forehead of their helmets, while sergeants of lesser rank are indicated by a small silver skull instead. Chapter Badge The Epsilon Tempests badge is the ancient Grecian letter 'Epsilon', whose namesake (the Epsilon Sector) the Epsilon Tempests have been charged to stand eternal vigil over, by the Lord Commander of the Imperium himself, upon the Chapter's inception. This symbol takes the form of the archaic version of the Grecian letter, which itself, was derived from the ancient Phoenician alphabet. Chapter Fleet The Chapter Fleet Maintains a massing sized fleet. Stay together as a unit, this being a highly successful tactic for the chapter especially during Void combat, only splitting into smaller groups after a devastating defeat to draw away pursuit and total destruction or when ships break off to would for recruitment, allowing the fleet to engage in combat elsewhere. Recently upon the retreat of Death Guard forces, with Ultramars security somewhat secured the war council as decided to split into larger battle groups for the imperium at large, The Resolution however remaining the most numbered battle group. To assist there savours fleet admirals of Battlefleet Epsilon had chosen to add there fleet into that of the Chapter fleet, adding there numbers to those of the Astartes vessels however only a small handful of the vessels would leave the sector with the fleets battlegroups unwilling to leave the sector undefended Battle Barge Resolution: Mobile Fortress-Monastery, Flagship Ultramar's Shield ' Vigilant Defender ' Strike Cruiser Scourging Stars Mortainans Bane 10 Additional Cruisers +50 Escort Frigates Over 100 Imperial navy warships of various classes Chapter Relics Helm of Chapter Master A icon for Morale for the entire chapter, Receiving a supposedly fatal blow to the head resulting in easily noticeable damage, which was received from a Plague champion during the Siege of Epsilon, Vextus somehow survived this injury, his helm gaining still somewhat intact stood back up surprising the champion with his resilience. the helmet beyond repair, all but useless has been stored within the relic vault, still to be worn by Vextus as a symbol of the Emperor's will. However when it come to battle Vextus places on a new helmet. Relic Leviathan Dreadnought Relations Allies Ultramarine Successors The Epsilon Tempest are more than willing when the opportunity arises to fight alongside fellow successors of the Ultramarines, in a somewhat vain attempt to simulate the days of the Legions, choosing to remain united rather than divided Diamond Knights Being fellow successors of the Ultramarines, along with battling alongside each other during the indomitus crusade allowing the battle brother of each chapters to start off on some friendly grounds. this would improve further on how both Chapter honour there parent chapter. deciding to stand alongside fellow sons of Guilliman united in a time when the Imperium is divided Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Epsilon Tempests Feel free to add your own About the Epsilon Tempests Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors